Forgotten Memories of You
by Sky-BlueImmortal
Summary: when his time comes close he looses everything, how will she react?
1. Chapter 1

((Hey guys! This is my newest Fruits fanfic! I'm so excited! My other fruits fan fics are still going, haha, no worries! Haha, hope you all like!))

_The time I have left is almost coming to a close. It will be hard to leave her, and even harder to think of her. What will I do when I can no longer call out to her? What will I do when I can no longer touch her? What will I do when I can no longer see her? I try and not think of that now, the time I have left with her is precious, and to think about the future only makes it come closer. It will be painful, the day I must leave her. _

_I will cherish the time I have left, until the day I leave, I want to be near you, always. _

It was the start of the new term, the day cloudless. "Tohru Tohru!" Momiji called out to Tohru as she and Yuki walked down a hallway heading to no where in particular. "Momiji!" Tohru called happily and turned around to see him. Momiji had a smile that took up more than half his face, his eyes bright and full of life. He came up to Tohru and Yuki, now almost taller than Tohru herself. It seemed all the Sohma men were growing taller each time she saw them.

"Yuki! Isn't to great to be back at school?" Momiji said happily.  
"It is nice to be back, I haven't seen many people since we left for summer." Yuki replied back, finding it hard not to smile at the happy boy.  
"Where is Kyo?" Momiji asked.

Yuki himself wasn't sure, but Tohru answered Momiji, "He went to the dojo this morning, I think he'll be coming later in the day." Tohru said happily. She was curious to why Kyo had gone to the dojo so suddenly, he had left in a mad rush that morning saying he would meet them later at school. She was a little worried, but she knew that Kazuma would help Kyo if there was a problem, so she knew she had no _need_ to worry, but she did.

Momiji pointed to behind Tohru and Yuki, "There he is! Kyo!" Momiji called out to him. Kyo walked alone, head held low. He looked up to Momiji's voice and came to where they all stood. "Kyo! You were at Masters?" Momiji asked. Kyo gave a small nod. Something was bothering him but Tohru wasn't sure what. Momiji asked, "Kyo, did something happen?" Kyo didn't say anything at first, "Yeah everything's alright." He answered in a little annoyed tone.

"It's Haru!" Momiji said not noticing Kyo's annoyed tone. Haru walked up beside Yuki, "Oh! Hello Hatsuharu!" Tohru said happily.

"Hey." Haru said sleepily. "Did you guys get a note from the principal?" Haru asked. Everyone shook their head, Yuki asked, "Did you get one?"

"Yeah, not sure why though…a mystery…"

Yuki sighed while Tohru and Momiji gave small laughs. Kyo spoke up, "Hey I'll see you guys back at home." Kyo said and left them. Haru was curious, "What's wrong with Kyo?" He asked. Yuki answered him, "Were not sure, but who knows with him."

Tohru looked after Kyo, his head was bent low again, shoulders slumped. What was wrong with him? Her worry must have shown on her face since Momiji noticed, "Don't worry Tohru, Kyo is like this sometimes." He says trying to put her mind at ease, but it wasn't working.

**_((line thingy))_**

Shigure took a deep breath, savoring the smell of another home cooked meal made by Tohru. "Oh Tohru, you have truly out done yourself." Shigure says and starts eating his soup. Tohru smiled, she had made Kyo's favorite that night, making it extra special, hoping to make him feel better. He sat at the table with her, Shigure, and Yuki, but it didn't really seem he was truly there. His face was lost, as if his mind was elsewhere, somewhere much farther than the table.

Was it something I did? Tohru thought and began to worry more, but just as she did Kyo got up from the table. "Kyo?" Tohru asked quietly as he left and went up the stairs. Shigure noticed her looking after Kyo, "Tohru, don't worry, he'll get hungry later I'm sure, he just needs sometime." Shigure to got worried, Kyo's time was running out, and it was running out faster than anyone realized. What were they going to do the day Akito came for him? How was Tohru going to react?

In the back of Kyo's mind he could hear Kazuma as if her were right beside him as he sat on the roof, "Kyo, treasure the time you have in that house. I will not give up fighting, not until the day I die. Be close to her…"

Kyo shook his head trying to rid himself of Kazuma's words. He wanted to be close to her, he wanted to tell her his true feelings, but what would that do if soon he would need to leave her? When he leaves her, he knew that the light in his darkness will burn and die, the memories haunting him like a plague of sorrow.

_Why did I let this happen, why did I have I let myself give you up so easily..?_

"I love you….I love you so much!" He whispered quietly to himself.


	2. Anything

((wow I'm on a role! I've been writing and updating all night! I feel so accomplished and tired! XD so please, everyone, enjoy! Oh side note: this story isn't a big main focus so its going to be a lot shorter than my other stories, but I AM working on this one, it's a continuing story not a one shot, enjoy!))

Forgotten Memories of You- chapter 2

Kyo was quiet for a few minutes. Soft foot steps came beside him and he looked to see Tohru standing there. Her face was soft and understand. He wanted to reach out to her and take her in his arms, to never let her go. He painfully fought the erge and collected himself. He wasn't going to let her see him weak, if she had then he was going to act like nothing ever happened. He sat with his arms crossed over his knees, placing his head on his arms. She came over to him and sat beside him and they were both quiet. He knew he should tell her, but embarrassment got to him and he blushed. He had to tell her before he was forced to leave.

Tohru touched his arm slightly and he quickly brought his head up to look at her. Her eyes were brimmed with tears but a smile was on her face.

"I love you." She said. He knew she had heard him. She grabbed onto his arm and moved closer to him, placing her head onto his shoulder. She squeezed his arm tightly. With his free arm he wrapped his arm around her. They were close to hugging but there was still a small gap between them. More of a gap then Kyo ever wanted. He knew he could never fully hold onto her.

Why was his life forever doomed without love? A life without love was a life he didn't want to be apart of. A deep anger grew inside of him, one that he knew he couldn't let go of until he was free of the curse. He had to be free, for Tohru.

He knew what he had to do. He had to confront Akito on how to brake the curse, he wasn't going to back down until he knew what he had to do to become free. He looked at Tohru. Her face was peaceful and happy as her eyes were closed and her arms around him tight.

He looked up to the sky and wondered what it was going to take for him to be free. He knew whatever it was, he was never going to be truly free. He knew the cost was going to be great.

Kyo stood in front of the main house and took a deep breath. His thoughts were with Tohru. He wished with everything he had to hold onto her then. His body ached with the needing to hold her, the longing he had to kiss her.

He went into the main gate and was in the grounds of the main house. He went to Akito's room and wondered if he was going to be able to come back out again.

Akito sat by his window and looked at Kyo as he came into his room. A sly smile played on Akito's face and he got up. "Kyo, how unexpected." He said.

Kyo took a deep breath and stood his ground. No matter what Akito was going to do, he was there for answers and he wasn't going to leave until he got them.

"What brings you here my monster? Did you want to be confined early? Did you want _that woman _dealt with?"

"I want to know how to brake the curse." Kyo said, his voice strong.

Akito looked surprised by the question but quickly recovered.

"And what makes you think there is a way to brake the curse?"

"If you tell me ill do anything you want."

Kyo knew he shouldn't have said it but he was desperate beyond belief.

"_Anything?"_


End file.
